


What Can I Say?

by ImmortalDoll



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Reveal Fic, Short, They tell Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalDoll/pseuds/ImmortalDoll
Summary: The super-duo and Alya surprise Nino with their secrets! Well, they try. He's a hard guy to shock.





	What Can I Say?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_fangirl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_fangirl27/gifts).



“Hello people who do not live here,” Nino said as he entered through the front door. 

He tossed his bag on the couch and settled down beside Adrien. Marinette gave him a soft smile from her spot on the floor and Alya grinned. “What are you guys doing here?”  


"It was Alya’s idea,” Adrien started.  


The dark-skinned boy nodded his head, aware of the blush that appeared on the bluenette’s face when he spoke.  


“Alya figured it out, and she thought it was only fair for you to know, too. Because you're Ch- Adrien’s friend,” Marinette added with a nervous smile.  


“Know what?” Nino waited for a response, but when he was met with none, he turned to the blond beside him. “Dude?”  


Adrien shared a look with the girls and then nodded. “Promise you won't freak out?”  


“Uh. Sure? What's the big secret?” He narrowed his eyes, looking between Mari and his friend. “Are you two dating?”  


“W-what? No! It's… It's not that,” Marinette sputtered.  


Nino noticed the frown on the blond’s face and made a mental note to ask him about it later. “Alright. So what is it?”  


Alya sent an expectant glance at Adrien and he took a deep breath. “I'm Chat Noir.”  


Nino just blinked. Adrien was a funny guy sometimes, but Nino didn't think he'd pull something like that unless he was completely serious. Alya could've put him up to it, but for what purpose? And Marinette could hardly utter a word around the model, and she wasn't the type to prank.  


“You're being surprisingly calm,” Marinette observed.  


“I'm trying to figure out if you're pulling my leg. And I thought you said  not  to freak out,” he explained with a mild frown. 

“That's  furr enough.”  


Nino stared at the blond as the pieces fell into place. His Chat-like grin and love of puns made total sense now, as well as his handful of absences and tardies. However, there was one thing Nino still didn't understand.  


“Why the leather cat-suit, dude?” he asked after the initial groans from the girls following the puns.   


Both Mari and Adrien grew red. The latter hesitated, scratching the back of his neck before answering. “I don't get much say in what I wear. It's all part of the package.”  


“Cool, cool.”  


Alya shoved away from the wall, an amused grin plastered on her face. “I told you guys he'd be no fun.”

Nino squinted at his girlfriend as she made her way to his side before draping an arm over his shoulders. He crossed his own arms and raised a brow. “What can I say? I'm a calm dude. And it actually, sort of, makes sense.”

  


“Really? Is it that believable?” Marinette bit her lip, her eyes downcast. Nino knew she'd likely been talking to herself, and it was obvious the girl was uncomfortable with the idea.

  


“Adrien isn't as cool as you think, Mari. He's a giant dork underneath the whole modeling thing.”

"Hey!”  


Marinette chuckled, albeit nervously. Nino clapped his hands together and glanced between his friends. “Well, since you guys are here, do you want some food?”  


Adrien nodded quickly and the girls agreed. Mari stopped him before he left the room, however, and he turned back as she opened her mouth. “Um, that- that wasn't all. I- I uh… I'm ladybug.”  


Nino grinned and sent a sideways look at Adrien. It was obvious that both Chat and Adrien had the lovebug for the bug, and suddenly, the awkwardness between them made sense.  


The boy raised a brow and turned to Alya. Mari was frowning and shrinking away, as if she were bracing herself, so he decided to lighten the mood. “Let me guess- you're Hawkmoth?”  


Alya winked, but didn't answer. Instead, she moved to the kitchen. Nino hesitated. “Was that a no? Alya!”  


Nino went off after her, leaving the other two together. Obviously, Alya wasn't Hawky, but it was as good a reason as any to let the superheroes have a moment.  


  
  
  


Marinette giggled as Nino darted after his girlfriend. He hadn't looked particularly disappointed. In fact, he had looked indifferent. Perhaps he'd known subconsciously, or just didn't let it get to him. Either way, Mari felt a huge weight leave her shoulders. Alya wasn't disappointed (quite the opposite, actually), Nino wasnt disappointed, and Adrien wasn't disappointed. That's what he'd said, anyway. 

Mari bit her lip and stood from the floor to follow the two. Adrien’s quiet voice stopped her in her tracks, however.  


“My lady, we haven't gotten a chance to really talk about this.”  


Mari wrapped her arms around herself and turned, avoiding his eyes. “I-I didn't think we needed to.” A lie. Of course they needed to. She just didn't want to. The knowledge that Chat was Adrien and Adrien was her pun-telling, flirtatious partner was still hard to grasp.  


“Are you disappointed? Is that why you're avoiding me now? You hate me, don't you? You like Chat but not Adrien. Are you still angry about the gum?”  


Mari had to frown at the dejection in his voice. She hurriedly shook her head. “Of course not! I mean- I like you. I like Adrien. It's just… I'm struggling. Chat and Adrien… They were totally different people in my mind. But I promise I'm  not  disappointed and I don't hate you. I just need time.”  


“You're sure?”  


“I'm sure, Chaton.”  


And because it seemed like the right thing to do, she reached out to ruffle his hair. “Silly kitty.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought up on the bus today. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> ~ Dedicated to Lil_fangirl27 for her amazing comments and support!


End file.
